The Dick King and the Size Queen
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Camp Half-Blood crowns the Nico their 'Dick King', as the 'biggest' camper. Afterward, Percy starts acting strange around him so Nico spies on Percy's dreams and finds out that it's not out of spite but because Percy is a size queen. Time for the king to claim his queen. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy
PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || The Dick King and the Size Queen || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Dick King and the Size Queen – It's All a Matter of Size

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, h/c, BDSM, size kink, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, rimming, collar, over stimulation, crossdressing, spanking, whipping, past abusive relationship (mentions), mpreg

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Malcolm Cage, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Summary: Nico is large. Abnormally large, really. It reminds some campers of an old tradition, one they hadn't come to since Luke's passing and the wars had broken out. Said tradition may reveal some hidden desires that stun Nico into silence. Desires concerning one Percy Jackson.

 **The Dick King and the Size Queen**

 _It's All a Matter of Size_

It was about two years after the Giant War, when the by now sixteen-years old Nico di Angelo had become a fully frequent camper – after still spending most of his time in the underworld at the beginning and later on enjoying the Roman camp far more due to Jason, Reyna and most importantly Hazel living there – that a rumor about Nico started at camp. Whispers. Gossip.

Not about his sexuality. That Nico was gay was by now a more than well-known and accepted fact.

Not about his desires. Literally everyone aside from Percy himself knew who Nico liked.

No, it was – disturbingly so – about Nico's cock. Communal showers were quite the joy. He was able to hide it for a while, but by now word was out and demigods were a very pervy and gossipy bunch. So by now, Nico's cock was the number one conversational topic.

"Okay, man. It's really time to measure that monstrosity", declared Travis with a nasty grin.

He, Connor, Chris and Cecil seemed to have teamed up on Nico in the showers. Aside from them, there were also Percy, Malcolm and Will in the bathroom. At Nico's doubtful and confused look, Connor and Chris pushed some lockers out of the way, revealing a hidden 'wall of fame'.

"It's an old tradition among boys at camp", explained Malcolm matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. We measure and crown the 'Dick King', the dude with the, well, biggest cock", added Cecil with a mischievous grin. "Name, cabin and year of the 'coronation' are left on this very wall."

"Our last king was Luke", continued Connor, pointing at it. "And since... since his death, we kind of... well, a lot of things had happened that had higher priority that stupid competitions."

"But all of that lays two years back and I think it's time to get back into this glorious tradition", declared Will lightly, clapping Nico on the shoulder. "C'mon, it's time things around here lighten up some and since you're now finally officially a part of camp, you should participate."

Nico heaved a sigh, though his eyes found Percy, who still stood in a corner, not saying a word. "Very well. What... do you want me to do to get this over with?"

"You're gonna take a shower, jerk yourself hard", declared Travis, laughing as he shoved Nico toward the shower-stalls. "Because hard is the only measurement counting here."

"So don't let yourself come!", chimed Connor, snickering and laughing himself.

Nico rolled his eyes as he walked past Percy. As though the motion startled Percy from a stupor, he continued brushing his teeth, decidedly staring at himself in the mirror. When Nico passed him, his dark eyes were fixed on Percy's ass. Thanks to the very-very skinny jeans Percy preferred to wear, there was not much left to imagination when it came to that masterfully sculpted piece of perfection. Honestly, just looking at that ass was enough to make Nico's cock harden. Ever since the Giant War had ended and peace had settled in, Nico's teenage hormones seemed to rage. There were a lot of hot pieces of ass that caught his attention and many cute boys seemed to return the sentiment, because over the past two years Nico had filled out nicely – he had hit a growth spurt and was by now a solid three inches taller than Percy and he had also gained a lot of muscles as well as his olive-colored skin back thanks to spending more time in the sun again. Or in short, he was a gay teen-heart throb these days. And Nico most likely had to thank one of his past conquests for this ambush, because after the first cutie Nico had seduced and fucked senseless about a year ago, rumor about his dick-size had spread like a wildfire. It had gained Nico more and more conquests. But they weren't more than notches on his bed-post, really. Release for his pent-up hormones, but never The One. Because The One was currently brushing his teeth and he was still, even after two more years, completely oblivious to Nico's feelings. Though sadly said feelings had only intensified over the past two years and they had blown up with even more desire now.

So when Nico entered the shower-stall, all he had to do was close his eyes and think of Percy's body. Sadly, Percy never used the public showers, seeing as he was a son of Poseidon and would take up the bathroom for too long so the Poseidon Cabin was the only one with a private bathroom. So Nico had never gotten the chance to sneak a peek at Percy's naked beauty. But those jeans didn't exactly leave much to imagination. That ass. It was so perfect. Nico couldn't help but imagine pounding it. Or spanking it. Or both. First spanking it until Percy was a crying, begging mess and then fucking him so hard, the boy would see stars. If Percy was his, he'd fuck the boy so often and so hard that this perfectly shaped ass would fit Nico's dick like a glove.

Nico gasped strangled as he barely managed to catch himself before coming.

Taking a shaky breath, Nico walked out of the shower-stall again. Over the past two years, he had gained a great deal of self-confidence, especially for his body. He had worked hard for it and ever since he had lost his virginity, he also held special pride for his cock. Before, it had never been something he had really thought about, it was his dick and it was the size it was. But after his first sexual partner had been practically drooling and fawning over his cock, Nico grew more aware of the fact that his size was apparently far above average. He grew more proud of it too.

When Nico re-entered the locker room, Will was already holding a measuring tape and he had a decidedly too wicked expression on his face. Rolling his eyes, Nico spread his arms in a 'I sacrifice myself' kind of gesture. He had long since learned that the best way to get someone off his case was to just let them have whatever it was they wanted. Well, in most cases anyway.

"Woah, that's... a solid eleven inches in length", grunted Connor, eyes nearly popping out.

"And a diameter of one inch", added Travis, whistling. "Congratulations, your highness."

"Or rather your thickness", snickered Cecil, shoving Nico playfully.

"Yeah. That's all nice and dandy, do I get my dick back now?", sighed Nico and rolled his eyes.

While the others laughed and joked, Nico noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Percy kept staring at him with an unreadable expression. But before Nico had a chance to approach the boy of his dreams, Percy already bolted out of the bathroom with his things.

/break\

Over the following days, Percy seemed to stare at Nico quite often with that unreadable and very confusing expression. Since Will had been there the day of 'the measuring' and since Will had known Percy longer than Nico had and since Nico and Will were basically best friends, the son of Hades decided to get some advise from the blonde. He knew he'd probably never live it down – because Will was that way – but he was dying to know.

"What's wrong with Percy?", asked Nico confused as he and Will were alone in the infirmary. "He's been... acting strange, ever since... urgh... my coronation."

"Dude, many people are acting strange toward you since then", pointed Will out. "Either because they're jealous, or because they want to... give it a test-ride."

"I'm talking about _Percy_ though", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes.

"So what?", shrugged Will indifferently. "Truth be told, the Stolls have suspected for a while now that Percy may have been our 'uncrowned king'. Since he never takes showers with us others. Like he's being too modest. And you know him, he's not one to brag. He has always preferred not to make a big deal out of things he's... good at. Things he excels at. Perhaps that's why he's looking at you weirdly, because you broke his unspoken record. And you do know how he is when he thinks he's failing at something. Maybe that's it? You know he doesn't think like normal people."

Nico frowned thoughtful. "Maybe that's it... I don't know..."

"You know how you could find out?", asked Will in a mocking voice. "By asking him."

Rolling his eyes, Nico decided to ignore Will. They talked for a little while before Nico left the infirmary again, Percy still on his mind. Maybe Will did have a point. The best way to find out what was going on in Percy's head was asking the boy himself. But then he would risk Percy not answering or dodging him or things between them getting weird. Maybe a different approach then.

/break\

That night, when Nico went to bed, he did something he had promised himself he'd never do. For the sake of Percy's privacy and for the sake of Nico's sanity. He had never before ventured into Percy's dreams, because he thought whatever he'd find there would either be too private on Percy's side, or too tempting for Nico. Or worse yet, both. Which turned out to be the case.

Nico stood frozen half behind a pillar. He hid in the shadows as he watched Percy in this dream. Apparently, they were in an ancient Egypt kind of setting. A golden throne stood at the end of a pillar-lined way and on the throne sat no other than himself. Dressed up as a pharaoh, all with the fancy golden jewelry and hair-do and make-up. Only that he was basically naked aside from that, his cock hard and pointing sky-ward. Dream Nico was sitting spread-legged on the throne, holding onto a golden chain with one hand and a whip with the other. Nico slowly inched closer to his Egyptian double, hiding behind the nearest best pillar. His eyes followed the golden chain to find what kind of pet the pharaoh was keeping. Nico's eyes nearly bulged out and he forgot how to breath for a second. Percy. Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson, wearing a way too short linen cloth around his waist as he knelt next to the throne. He was also wearing a heavy golden collar that was connected to the golden chain. And, the most important part, Percy was a catboy, with a flickering long black tail and cute pointy cat-ears sticking up from his messy hair.

"My precious little offering from the temples of Bastet", growled pharaoh Nico, tugging harshly on the golden chain. "It is time for you to worship your pharaoh."

Percy made a soft mewling sound that went right to Nico's dick. When Percy failed to move right away, pharaoh Nico lifted the whip up in the air and let it come down on Percy. It caused Nico to flinch and turn away for a second. The sound of his own moan got his attention to turn back on the scene. Percy was kneeling between the pharaoh's legs, placing tiny cat-licks all over his enormous cock. The cat-tail stood up erect and since the catboy was kneeling, it revealed Percy's ass. The pharaoh groaned pleased, but he still let the whip come down on Percy's ass again, leaving a long, nasty red mark. A mixture between a whimper and a moan escaped Percy's lips.

"What do you think you're doing there, my pet?", growled the pharaoh, hitting Percy's ass again. "Do it _properly_. Take it in all the way like the little cock-slut you are. I know how greedy you are to worship your pharaoh, so don't insult me with this half-assed attempt, my whore."

Percy moaned wantonly when the pharaoh called him a cock-slut. Nico's eyes widened as he watched Percy swallow his whole length in one greedy go. It was easily the hottest thing Nico had ever seen. Including his very own fantasies about Percy. Which was, wow, Nico's mind was officially blown. Percy had out-kinkied Nico's fantasies about them both. Before pharaoh Nico had a chance to come down Percy's throat, Nico exited the dream through the next shadow.

/break\

The following day, Percy was not the only one avoiding Nico. Nico was also avoiding Percy. He was still trying to piece together what to make of last night's dream. At first it had given Nico quite the rape-y vibe. But then he noticed just how much Percy seemed to be into it. So it wasn't that Percy felt somehow intimidated by Nico or seemed afraid of him after noticing how much Nico was lusting after Percy. It was that Percy apparently _wanted_ Nico to do those things to him. Which Nico was totally digging. More than just that, actually. He had his fair share of slave!Percy fantasies too, though he kept them stowed away in the farthest corner of his mind, feeling as though just thinking them would somehow creep Percy out. But he couldn't help it. Especially so over the past half year, Nico had gotten into BDSM with his partners. He had tested a lot, read a lot, learned a lot. He wasn't sure if he was actually good yet – if he was a good dom – but he tried his best.

He was intrigued to learn more. To see what exactly Percy wanted. And that was actually why he had stayed out of Percy's dreams so far. The fear of getting addicted to having such an intimate insight into Percy's thoughts and desires. So it didn't come as a surprise to Nico that this evening again, he entered Percy's dreams once more as soon as nightfall came.

There were dark swirls around the edges of the dream, a dead give-away that this was a nightmare. When Nico fully entered it and took in the scene, it made his stomach turn. Percy was laying curled together on the ground, a nasty dream-version of Nico standing above him, looking disgusted.

"Why would I want _you_?", spat the dream Nico. "I told you before, you're not my type! Who'd want a sex-slave who mouths off and talks back so much?! I can have someone better than you! Fuck, I could have any guy I want. Since the Giant War, I'm a celebrated hero too. You're not the star around anymore. So many brightly shining heroes, you're just one among many now. You're nothing special anymore. Not that you ever were and you know that, don't you?"

Nico had to physically tear himself away from the scene. As soon as he was out of the dream, he hurled into the next best trash can. He would never say any such thing about Percy. But even worse than seeing himself physically say them was to know that psychologically, they had come from Percy. As soon as his stomach was calmed down again, Nico rinsed his mouth and left his cabin with a new-found kind of determination. He exited through a shadow and traveled himself right into the Poseidon Cabin, where he found Percy curled together on his bed, crying in his sleep.

"Percy! Percy, wake up. Come on, Percy. Perseus, wake up", tried Nico concerned.

He shook Percy and brushed the tears away and tried everything, until finally, Percy opened his eyes. His first instinct was to flinch away from Nico, but by now Nico was holding tightly onto him. That only seemed to confuse Percy though, because he seemed to shrink in on himself, which was such a strange and untypical thing for Percy. It only worried Nico more.

"W—What are you... doing here...?", asked Percy, frantically rubbing his cheeks.

Nico took a shaky breath and settled against the headboard, having a vice-grip on Percy as he pulled the son of Poseidon along and made sure Percy wouldn't just try to sneak off. "You know how I can travel through dreams. I... was visiting yours. Then I left to wake you from your nightmare."

Percy stiffened in his arms, averting his eyes nervously. "Y—You... saw that...? How... much?"

"Enough to be worried", offered Nico softly. "Please explain it to me. What... What does it mean? Do you... like me, or are you... afraid of me? Because I kind of got mixed vibes there. Especially since I kind of saw last night's dream too and _that_ really gave me the impression you want me."

Squeezing his eyes shut as though that would make him turn invisible, Percy took a shaky breath. He knew there was no turning back now, not if Nico had seen what he had seen. "I like you. I... I want you. Like you must have seen yesterday. In... In _that_ way. I always liked being ordered around and stuff. It... helps me not losing focus. Having the prophecies dictate my life, having camp rules set my borders. I know I suck at actually following rules though. I know I'm stubborn and too loud and you already told me I'm not your type, so I know it's pointless and sometimes, the pointlessness of it all catches up with me like that. You weren't supposed to see _any_ of this..."

"I've never seen you like that", muttered Nico darkly. "I've never seen you doubt yourself."

Percy huffed, hiding his face in Nico's chest. "I've always doubted myself. An abusive, shit-talking stepfather kind of does that to you, I guess. Being bullied half your life does that to you. Going through Tartarus does that to you. I'm just... good at hiding it. Have been for years. Yeah."

Nico took a moment to think about what to say. "You may doubt yourself, but I don't. The... The things you feared me saying in your dream, know that I'd _never_ say any of them to you."

Taking another shaky breath, Percy gathered his bearings and looked up at Nico. "Look, it's nice that you're saying that, but I don't need your pity. And I'd rather not talk about this again, please?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can just forget it", replied Nico and cupped Percy's face. "You see, the reason why I sneaked into your dream was because I care about you... a lot. And the reason I came back after last night was because what I saw yesterday was fucking _hot_."

"Don't... Don't toy with me", warned Percy, squinting up at Nico warningly. "I can still kick your ass. And I totally will kick your ass if you're just making fun of me here." Percy paused and frowned slightly. "And that's... why you wouldn't want me as your sex-slave. I'm... not exactly... that docile and obedient and all... So why... Why would you want me?"

"Because you're the most kick-ass person I know. Because you're not some doe-eyed, shoe-licking little sub, but one with quite the backbone", replied Nico casually, caressing Percy's hair. "And then there's actually a kind of appeal in the fact that you could kick my ass."

"So... you... actually want me... as your sex-slave?", asked Percy softly, sounding unsure.

Nico actually made a slightly disturbed face and shook his head a little. "No. I want you as my boyfriend _and_ as my sub. But not as my slave. That sounds like I'd keep you in my basement and don't allow you a free will. But I _love_ you and I want the _best_ for you."

Percy looked at him honestly lost. "I don't understand."

Nico cupped Percy's face and leaned in to be only a breath apart from Percy's lips. "The things you fantasized about. Me, keeping you on a leash, calling you _my_ whore, motivating you with punishment. I like that. But only if you like it too. I'd never want to push your borders, do something you don't like, something that makes you uncomfortable or hurts you seriously. I'd never want you to be someone else. When you said I wouldn't want you because you'd mouth off and talk back. That's who you are. You're a cheeky and sassy _brat_. And I wouldn't want that to change."

"I still don't understand", admitted Percy confused.

"Like I said. I want you as my boyfriend and my sub. I love your attitude. It's one of your most endearing trades, actually", whispered Nico softly. "And like I said, I don't want you as my _sex-slave_. I want there to be romance between us. A normal relationship in public, I want you to still quip at me and mouth off. But then I want our sex-life to be different. But for that, we'll need to set borders. Rules. Like a switch, between you freely sassing me and... me spanking you for being a sassy sub. Because as much as I enjoy your sass, the idea of spanking you for your snark is very intriguing too. But I would never want that to be a full-time thing."

"So... you could love me and still want to... own me?", asked Percy unsure.

"Of course", assured Nico, eyes unusually soft as he looked deep into Percy's eyes. "I love you."

Biting his lower lip, Percy slowly leaned in, as though he was afraid he'd burst. "So I can kiss you? And... I could be yours? You'd actually do the things I... dream of...? To me?"

"Yes", confirmed Nico amused. "To all of those. Now come here."

He bridged that last few millimeters between them and sealed Percy's lips. All the details could still be discussed in the morning. For now, kissing seemed far more important. And they kept kissing until Percy dozed off in Nico's arms, body still exhausted from the nightmare. Even after Percy was asleep, Nico stayed, holding Percy tightly to protect him in his sleep. Percy had such a carefree attitude, Nico had never noticed how much life was weighting him down. Nico promised himself that he would do everything in his power to help Percy carry his burden.

/break\

When Percy woke up, it was to the scent and feeling of Nico surrounding him. He stirred slowly, blinking his eyes open and looking around, just to find Nico sleeping next to him. The smallest smile spread over Percy's lips. So that hadn't been a dream, then. He still didn't understand half the things Nico had said yesterday – or rather, why he had done so – but he knew he had loved hearing them. For the next twenty minutes, Percy just laid as still as possible, grinning like the biggest idiot on this planet as he watched Nico sleep. His boyfriend. His master. Both.

"Hey there...", yawned Nico, his voice rough from sleep. "How long have you been awake?"

"I dunno. A bit", shrugged Percy, blushing as he felt awkward and stalkerish.

"Mh. Liar", chuckled Nico fondly and leaned in for a kiss. "Cute liar though."

"I've just... never seen you so... serene", admitted Percy, blush darkening a little. "You always put on the cold, distant, angry front before the Giant War. And now you always have this...dark, dangerous, bad-ass vibe you're giving off. Sleeping you is so... peaceful and kinda... cute."

Nico frowned thoughtful and tilted his head. "How about a deal then. Now that we're together, I'll allow you – and only you – to see this ominous serene and cute side you claim I have. And in return, you will allow me to see this... vulnerable and insecure side of yours that I saw last night, because I want to protect you and be there for you. That a deal?"

Percy bit his lips and nodded slowly. "But... I don't want to be... work for you. I don't want to be trouble. I want to be fun for you. I wanna please you."

"Oh, I want you to please me", grunted Nico, hunger in his eyes. "But not just sexually. It would please me emotionally if you'd let me in on your insecurities, if I could help you."

"Yeah, that's still weird to me", sighed Percy and shook his head.

"Why?", asked Nico, this time him being confused.

"I've done this before. Both, I mean. But... never... uh... mixed, I guess?", offered Percy, face screwed up. "I had relationships with people who were grossed out by what I wanted in bed. Then, after the Giant War, I tried... a different angle. I've had someone who liked keeping me around as his sex-slave and he ordered me around and punished me when I did stuff that displeased him, but he didn't want to get involved in my... drama..."

"But... this guy you're talking about, you... set the rules about when you got punished together, right?", asked Nico, slowly growing suspicious. "And what _kinds_ of punishments there were?"

"Mh...?", grunted Percy, frowning confused. "No. I mean, I agreed to be his, after all. So when I do something he doesn't like, he can punish me how he sees fit. Y—you can too. I just really-really want to be yours. It's fine, whatever you think is appropriate, really. I'll do my best to be good too."

"No. No, no, no", grunted Nico displeased and shook his head, cupping Percy's face with both his hands. "That's not... That's not how things should work, Perce. How about today after breakfast, when we're both a bit more awake and well-fed, we'll sit together and discuss some rules and borders, mh? Hard-limits and soft-limits. What you like, what I like, so we can see where we overlap and where we may... contradict each other. And I'll explain everything properly, mh?"

"...Breakfast sounds good?", offered Percy a bit overwhelmed.

Nico chuckled softly and kissed Percy's nose.

/break\

In the afternoon on the same day, Percy found himself utterly overwhelmed. He had not anticipated that some sex-games would come with so much discussing and negotiating. So far, he had always just taken whatever his partner had thrown at him. Even when Percy himself _hated_ it, he just bit his tongue and endured. But Nico was prodding him, telling him that if he really hated something, he didn't actually have to do it. That he could use a so-called safeword if things got too much. The concept was new. Odd. Strange. But it also somehow warmed his heart. That Nico thought about what Percy wanted. And in between, Nico would lean over and just kiss Percy, or caress him, as though he was sensing when Percy grew uncomfortable with what they were talking about – which, granted, was probably easy to tell from his expression. So Percy's new safeword was 'seashell' and Nico promised that if Percy used it, he would immediately stop whatever he was doing. There was still a nagging and doubtful voice in the back of Percy's mind that made him think this was wrong. All his life, he had been pushed around, one way or the other. His own opinion or the things he wanted not mattering at all. May it be with Smelly Gabe dictating his life, the bullies at school, the gods that kept messing with his life, his last partner.

"What's important to me, Percy, is that we make a clear cut", whispered Nico softly, caressing Percy's cheek. "I don't want you to be confused about things. Like, feeling obliged to obey my words when we're out on a date, but I also don't exactly want you mouthing off when we're in the middle of a... session. At least not unless you're doing it because you want to provoke a punishment. So, I was thinking... Since both of us each have an entire cabin all to ourselves... We're like the only demigods at this camp who each have total privacy. So maybe, we could take entering the cabin as our switch between things. Not your cabin though. My cabin then. Because I want you to have a safe place. And that should be your place, obviously."

"...Elaborate", requested Percy softly, wiggling his nose.

Nico hummed softly and tilted his head before he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and pulled him into a tight hug, kissing Percy's earlobe. "All the places are our relationship-places. Like, when we're at the bonfire, I'm your boyfriend and I get to hold your hand and kiss you and you get to tease me about being a horrible sap all you want. And your cabin is one of those places, okay? Where we could just lay together and cuddle and watch movies and do disgustingly cheesy couple-stuff. But _my_ cabin is... for when we do dom-sub-things. When we're in my cabin, you're my sub and I'm your dom and you can just... let go and let me take charge of things and all you'll have to do is obey me and I'll make you feel real good in return. You understand?"

That was another thing Percy had noticed over the past few hours. After this morning, he had feared that his constant questions and his lack of understanding of what Nico was talking about would put the Italian off, but it didn't. All his life, Percy was pretty used to people getting annoyed with him for being slow, or needing extra-explanations. Smelly Gabe used to beat him up for it, kids at school used to laugh at him for it, his teachers used to berate him for it and give up on him. Even Annabeth had started calling him a seaweed brain for it – even though she may mean it in a fond way, it still kind of hit right on target. But throughout this whole negotiation, Nico was very patient and if necessary, explained things even trice. So long until Percy fully understood it, because it just meant that much to Nico that Percy truly understood everything right. And that made Percy's heart flutter even more and he started to believe more and more in Nico's words.

"Okay. Pop-quiz", declared Nico teasingly as he came to lay behind Percy, nose buried in Percy's hair as both were curled together. "What's your safeword?"

"Seashell", replied Percy obediently, snuggling more into Nico's warmth.

"And when do you use it?", asked Nico, peppering Percy's neck with soft kisses.

"When something makes me very uncomfortable, or when it becomes... too much", answered Percy slowly, still a little doubtful about that point, craning his neck.

"Good boy", whispered Nico with a grin. "So, how about we celebrate those set goals and rules with dinner tonight? I know this little place in Rome that sells the best pizza on the planet..."

"Rome? For our first date? Like, the Rome in Italy?", asked Percy wide-eyed.

"...Obviously", grunted Nico amused, stealing a real kiss. "Don't forget, you're dating a son of Hades, who is capable of shadow-traveling. And he also happens to be fluent in Italian."

"Mh... sounds very good", purred Percy softly, also leaning in for a kiss.

"Very well", smirked Nico and kissed the corner of Percy's mouth. "I do think you have canoeing classes to teach and I have Will waiting for me at the arena. So how about I'll pick you up tonight an hour after dinner? Though, we'll obviously not eat in the mess hall."

"Skipping dinner and then meeting you for our first real date. Yes", nodded Percy eagerly.

/break\

The date had been breathtaking and amazing. Italy was beautiful and Nico was the best tour-guide Percy could have wished for. Now that the son of Hades had seen Percy's most hidden side, it somehow felt so incredibly easy to talk to Nico about basically everything. By the time Nico traveled them back to camp, it was already dark outside and bonfire had been long since over.

Somehow, Percy expected for Nico to pull him along to Hades Cabin and them having hot, kinky sex. But instead, Nico was a total gentleman and brought Percy to Cabin Three, gave him a rather chaste goodnight kiss, told him to sleep well and bid his goodbye.

At first, Percy thought that was a sign that Nico thought their date hadn't gone so well. But then Nico picked him up the next morning for breakfast and kissed him rather passionately before they left for the mess hall and the son of Hades proposed a second date.

Later that week, the third date followed. By then, they both had even worked up the courage to kiss in public – which had brought them a lot of wolf-whistles and cat-calls from other campers, as well as the Stolls handing out money from one of their betting pools. So after two weeks, Nico and Percy were at a state of mind where they cuddled up together at the bonfire and held hands.

It was at their three weeks mark that, after the bonfire and when Nico was in the middle of changing into his night-clothes, that someone knocked rather loudly on his door. "Coming, just a sec!"

As soon as he had his shirt successfully pulled over his head, Nico went to open the door. He was a little surprised to find Percy in front of it. The son of Poseidon looked somewhat troubled, so Nico hastily stepped outside to lay his arms around Percy's waist. But then Percy pushed him slightly, toward Cabin Thirteen. Grasping Nico's hand, he pulled him closer to the cabin.

"Hold on, Perce", whispered Nico seriously, slipping his arms back around Percy's waist to hold him in place. "You... remember what we said about my cabin, right? Let's head to yours, mh?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do remember", nodded Percy, stepping back and over the threshold while pulling Nico along with him. "A—And it's what I need right now. Please. Today... Today has been... stressful and... I just don't want to have to _think_. I want... I want you to tell me what to do. N—No, I _need_ that. I need... you to... Please. I just want... and need... you..."

"Okay", whispered Nico soothingly. "It's okay. That's fine. Come on then, go inside."

Percy nodded sharply and took another step back. Nico followed and closed and locked the door behind them. He pulled the son of Poseidon into a deep and passionate kiss, causing Percy to nearly melt against Nico. The Ghost King grunted pleased, hands roaming Percy's back.

"Get naked", ordered Nico and let go of Percy unwillingly. "Sit on the bed and wait for a sec."

Nodding obediently, Percy stripped down and knelt on the middle of the bed, eyes trained on Nico in excited anticipation. Honestly, he wanted to have sex with Nico ever since their first date. Okay, he had wanted that even before then, but their first date had been the first actual chance when having sex with Nico had been just out of reach for him. His hands were resting on his knees to keep from fidgeting as he watched how Nico undressed. Blood seemed to shoot into both directions – flooding his cheeks and making him blush just as it also filled his cock. Nico smirked as he stared at Percy knowingly, noting the cute blush on his boyfriend's cheeks. Dark brown eyes scanned Percy's body, his shoulders and chest and dusty-pink nipples and sixpack and long legs. Nico frowned a little as he noticed that Percy nearly shamefully so hid his crotch behind his arms.

"Sit up. Arms behind your back", ordered Nico.

As he walked around Percy, he grabbed a black piece of silken rope from the curtains around his four-poster bed. Percy's arms were crossed behind his back and Nico tied the robe around his wrists tightly. Not too tight but tight enough to hold them in place. Running a teasing finger along Percy's spine, Nico sat down next to Percy, eyes once again running down Percy's front. His eyes paused at Percy's hard cock. It wasn't exactly large, not even average Nico would say. Sure, it wasn't tiny, but it was definitely smaller than Nico's past conquests. The thought made Nico's cock twitch.

"Were you trying to hide from me?", whispered Nico into Percy's ear.

One hand found Percy's cock, stroking and caressing it softly. "Y—Yeah... I... I just..."

"C'mon. Speak up", hummed Nico intrigued, his other hand cupping Percy's ass and pinching it.

"I figured since... you're so... uh... big... gigantic...", drawled Percy, biting his lower lip.

"Don't tell me I make you feel inferior", grunted Nico in disbelieve, teasing Percy's slit.

Percy shook his head, chewing on his lips. "I don't mind my... size. I'm a bit shorter than others, but that doesn't bother me. I mean, it still works and all, after all. But I thought you'd... mind..."

Humming softly, Nico wrapped his fist around Percy's cock and jerked him roughly. "I like it."

"M—Mh?", grunted Percy, a bit distracted by all the jerking and groping.

"I've always gotten a... thrill out of being larger than my partners", offered Nico softly, kissing Percy's earlobe. "With you... the size-difference is even bigger. And that... makes it even hotter."

"Really?", asked Percy, turning hopeful, large eyes on Nico.

"It probably sounds weird, I know. But yeah", confirmed Nico and leaned in for a real kiss.

Percy nearly fell over as he leaned into the kiss, but Nico kept him steady. The hand groping Percy's ass slipped between his crack, a finger teasingly running over Percy's hole. Percy jumped a little at the sudden touch, moaning into their kiss. He teasingly caressed the velvety soft hole a couple of times while continuing to kiss Percy. The other boy mewled desperately and started to buck back against Nico's finger after a while. Nico smirked into the kiss before they parted.

"Ah, ah, ah", chided the son of Hades. "Not yet, babe. Lay down, on your back, legs drawn up."

Percy nodded eagerly and obeyed, laying down with his legs spread desperately. He wanted to reach out and pull Nico close, but his hands were tied behind his back, making him frown upset. Nico smirked and shook his head as he slowly leaned over Percy, hands on either side of his head.

"Just lay back. Don't be so greedy, my pet", hummed Nico teasingly. "Be a good boy and just stay still while I'll show you just _how much_ I appreciate every part of your body."

Percy looked utterly confused, but he felt obliged to nod in agreement, mostly so because Nico had called him his pet and a good boy. Surely Percy could be a good boy and lay there and let Nico do whatever it was Nico planned on doing. Honestly, Percy was willing to let Nico do anything to him, as long as it meant Nico was _there_ and Nico would keep Percy. Percy hummed pleased as Nico kissed him deeply. He shuddered as Nico's fingers wandered along his shoulders in a teasing way. Down his arms, over to his hips and back up over his chest until both hands found Percy's nipples. Percy whimpered into their kiss as Nico started pinching and twisting his nipples.

"You will stay perfectly still", ordered Nico, voice still soft.

Percy nodded hastily and licked his lips, watching Nico curiously. Nico's lips attached themselves to Percy's face again, not his lips though. He started showering Percy's face with kisses – forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, along his jawline. The Italian then continued down his neck and along his collarbone and shoulders. The featherlight kisses turned into something more fierce, something designed to leave a mark. Nico bit and scratched with his teeth, sucking on Percy's skin. Nico moved further down, releasing Percy's nipples just to lick over them greedily. He caught Percy's left nipple with his teeth, tugging a little until Percy whimpered and then he moved on to the right one. The Italian licked both once more, but in slow motion, making Percy whimper needfully. The son of Hades moved further down, tracing Percy's sixpack with his tongue, humming very pleased himself as he felt the taunt muscles beneath his tongue. Reaching Percy's hipbones, Nico scratched with his teeth a little and sucked to also leave a mark down here. Percy bucked up and Nico grasped his hips tightly to hold him down. The Italian growled as he looked up, locking eyes with Percy.

"I said _stay still_ ", warned Nico with a frown. "No moving. You don't get anything more than what I give you and right now all I want to give you is kisses and a lot of hickeys. I want you to fall apart beneath me before we get to any kind of penetration or climax. Am I understood?"

"Y—Yes, sir", sighed the son of Poseidon unwilling.

Nico nodded pleased. "Good. I'm going to flip you over now, okay, sweetheart?"

Percy nodded reluctantly and allowed Nico to manhandle him. Nico propped him up with pillows to lay comfortable and with his ass slightly sticking up and his legs spread out behind him. The Sea Prince only frowned confused for a moment, wondering what Nico was up to. But then Nico's lips found Percy's neck and he bit in a teasing way that made the son of Poseidon whimper. Again, Nico started leaving kisses all over Percy's skin – his shoulders and shoulder-blades, down his spine and, holy freaking Elysium, his lower back. Percy moaned loud and wantonly as Nico's teeth scratched along his lower back, the son of Poseidon going completely slack beneath the touch.

"...Okay", grunted Nico surprised. "What... was that?"

"F—Former m—mortal spot", panted Percy out, breath labored. "W—Was... the o—only place that could h—hurt me for so long, i—it's... still my most... most sensitive spot..."

Right. Of course. That made sense, stupid Nico. The son of Hades grunted strangled at that realization. For months, Percy's Achilles' heel had been the only place on Percy's entire body sensitive enough to be penetrated with a weapon and to be hurt. Now that his whole body had grown sensitive and vulnerable again, his mortal spot had adjusted along with it and was overly sensitive. A wicked smirk found its way onto Nico's lips as he leaned down again and kissed the spot softly, making Percy mewl. He started sucking and scraping again until Percy was an incoherent mess. And then he moved on. Kissing and biting Percy's ass-cheeks – such nice and firm cheeks those were – Nico then grasped them to pull them apart. Percy made a questioning sound – not yet able to form coherent words – but then Nico ran his tongue along Percy's rim. Percy gasped strangled and Nico dove right in again. Percy clenched his hands uselessly behind his back when he felt Nico's tongue on his hole. All he could make were strangled whimpers and mewls as Nico circled his entrance teasingly. And then Nico's lips were on it and that tongue was _pushing in_. For a second, Percy forgot how to breath, because he had never felt anything like this. The Sea Prince was pretty sure he could feel Nico smirking against his hole as he pushed in even deeper. When Percy had thought he'd turn to goo the moment Nico nibbled on his mortal spot, he was positive to lose his mind right now. Nico di Angelo was French kissing his asshole. He had never even dared to dream about such a thing – though he also would have never thought it'd feel that damn good.

"Ngh... M—More, please?", whimpered Percy desperately.

It took all his self-control not to rut against the pillows propping him up like a bitch in heat, but he wanted to be Nico's good boy and Nico had said to stay still, so Percy was staying still, even though Nico's tongue was positively driving him insane in the best possible way. Nico patted his ass in a praising manner, as though he knew exactly how hard this was for Percy. The Ghost King twirled his tongue inside Percy and the older boy moaned heatedly and loudly. Nico's teeth scratched along the rim of Percy's hole, causing the Sea Prince to whimper strangled. He startled a little as two fingers pushed against his lips. With a slight 'plop' did Nico release his hole, making him mewl.

"Sh, you're doing good, my pet", cooed Nico softly. "Now be good and suck my fingers, mh?"

Percy eagerly engulfed them with his lips, glad to have _something_ to do. It made him feel less useless, because so far, he was just laying there and greedily taking what Nico so graciously gave him. Nico grunted rather pleased at the suction on his fingers before licking a stripe down from Percy's hole to his balls. He licked back up and thrust his tongue back into the Sea Prince's entrance. Percy sucked on the fingers in his mouth greedily, running his tongue up and down them, twirling. He knew he was drooling on the Ghost King's expensive sheets, but he couldn't bring himself to care, because he still had Nico's tongue doing incredible things to his ass. He felt so loose and relaxed and just completely boneless. Panting out soft breaths, Percy tried to keep the fingers in his mouth as they were pulled out, whining confused. Nico chuckled fondly as he pulled out.

"It's alright, sweetheart", murmured the son of Hades tenderly. "You're doing great, my pet. I'm going to flip you over again and then I'll be giving you a blowjob. You're allowed to come. Okay?"

Percy nodded wide-eyed and greedy. His whole body was buzzing with the need to come. Nico adjusted the pillows again to make it as comfortable and cozy as possible for Percy. The son of Poseidon snuggled up to the pillows surrounding him and spread his legs in pleading. Nico gave him a ridiculously soft and tender smile before he leaned down. The slippery-wet fingers found their way to Percy's loosened hole, prodding and in the end finally pushing in. The Sea Prince whimpered as the two fingers stretched him and started scissoring him. The whimper died on his lips to be replaced by a strangled and lewd sound as Nico's lips wrapped around his dick and swallowed him whole in one go. Nico bobbed his head in sync with the way he thrust his fingers into his lover's hole. Nico hummed around Percy's cock as he found his sub's prostate and made Percy basically howl. The humming send vibrations through Percy, adding to the overwhelming sensation. His Ghost King kept repeatedly assaulting his prostate while licking along the vein on the underside of Percy's cock and playing with the slit at the head, teasing it with his tongue. It took Percy under five minutes to come, so overwhelmed by everything that he couldn't last. He gasped and blushed brightly as he watched how Nico swallowed his cum. But Nico didn't stop. He continued sucking and licking Percy's dick and fingering the son of Poseidon.

"M—Master", whimpered Percy confused. "W—What are you do—oing?"

All Nico did was hum teasingly in reply and continue the motions. Percy had no time to get down from his orgasmic high as Nico coaxed him into a half-hard state again. The son of Hades was patient and diligent as he did everything to get Percy hard again. As that task was accomplished, Nico released Percy's overly sensitive cock again. Part of Percy was relieved, because his nerves felt on edge, but part of him also wanted more of that incredible tongue anywhere on his body.

"You did good, my pet", praised Nico and leaned up to capture Percy's lips in a soft kiss.

"T—Thank you, sir?", tried Percy a bit unsure as their lips parted.

Nico smiled at him, such an open and loving expression, something Percy wouldn't have believe not that long ago to even be possible. He instantly blushed again, feeling oddly honored that Nico aimed that kind of expression at _him_. The son of Hades pecked his lips once more.

"You're such a good boy", whispered Nico against Percy's lips. "And before I'm going to make love to you, I have a present for you, mio gattino. Hold still and wait for me, my pet."

Percy nodded very hastily, eyes glued to Nico as he watched his boyfriend and dom in wonder. A present? Nico was trying to do that all the time. Paying for their dates, or dropping off blue chocolate and other blue sweets. Percy had already told him that Nico didn't need to do that. Percy was so used to fending for himself. But Nico seemed to disagree. He kept claiming that Percy was worth being spoiled and that Nico, being the son of the God of Wealth, had the money to spend. After all, his cabin alone was utterly rich. With silken sheets, black marble everywhere, fancy black designer furniture. Nico had a black credit card, courtesy of Hades, so he didn't have to miss anything, seeing as he was still a minor and not working. It was Hades' way of taking care of his kids and Nico appreciated it. He also liked to spend the money he had on the people he loved, like helping Lou out so she could get that tattoo she wanted, or paying for a trip for Cecil to go and visit his aunt when his baby cousin was born a couple months ago, or buying expensive anatomy books for Will so he could get a head-start on college which he would be attending in a few months. And if Nico got to pay for stuff for his friends, then he damn well could spend money on his boyfriend. That had made Percy shut up and nod meekly. If Nico insisted, then Percy would accept it.

"Please don't argue about how much it cost", stated Nico calmly as he returned with a small box.

"But I told you not to spend too much money on me", sighed Percy a bit upset.

"And I told you that you're more precious than all the money on this planet, so I don't see how there's _any_ problem with me spending money on you, my love", huffed Nico irritated.

Percy shut his mouth and kept from replying as the irritated look grew sharper. Nico had made it a point before to convey that he was determined to show Percy how much he was worth and that he wanted to do everything to make his boyfriend happy. And if Percy was very, very, very honest with himself, which he rarely was, then he actually enjoyed it a lot, because his mom never really had the money to spare to give Percy a lot of toys, which wasn't a problem because she gave him all the love any child could ever want and it wasn't like Percy had no toys. Sea-green eyes watched curiously how Nico fidgeted with the box and then _finally_ opened it. Percy frowned confused.

"What's... that?", asked Percy, voice soft and unsure.

Nico smiled kindly at him and lifted the collar – because Percy knew what it was, but he didn't know what it _meant_ – out of the box. It was absolutely breathtaking. It was slim and dark-blue, with a silver tag dangling from it. Elegant letters said _Nico di Angelo's_ and there was a tiny skull engraved above Nico's name, kind of like those warning signs that meant stay away or beware, as though Nico was trying to tell others to back off. Beneath Nico's name was a blue stone and knowing his boyfriend, Percy was pretty sure it was an actual sapphire.

"It's a collar. For you", answered Nico patiently. "We talked about this, remember? You expressed a very shy and embarrassed interest in this. You said you'd like some kind of physical symbol of our relationship and the fact that you're mine and that I belong to you. This... shows that you're mine, but by putting my name on you, I'm also showing that I belong with you. You... don't _have_ to wear this collar, but I would like you to. If you don't want to, please feel free to say so, okay?"

Nico looked at Percy honestly and Percy knew that Nico meant it. Nico had made one thing _very_ clear when they had sat down that one afternoon and discussed boundaries and kinks and all. If Percy didn't want something, he had to speak up and if Nico _ever_ caught Percy lying about it and pushing his own limits too far, then Nico would be calling off any kinds of games between them.

"I...", started Percy, voice wavering a little. "I want it, _please_."

Nico blinked slowly, a little surprised as he saw the longing and despair in Percy's eyes as those sea-green depths flickered between Nico's face and the collar. Percy looked at the collar like a starving man at a slice of hot pizza. Squinting suspiciously, Nico was pretty sure he saw little tears in the corners of Percy's eyes. Very confused by this, the Ghost King leaned in and cupped Percy's cheek.

"Hey, sh, it's alright, my pet", assured Nico tenderly. "I offered it to you, because I want you to wear it. Stop looking like I'm going to take it away again, Percy. If you want it, it's yours."

"I want it, I really want it, please", requested Percy, bordering on a begging plea.

"That's brilliant, sweetheart", cooed Nico and leaned it. "That's perfect, okay? See, I told you if you want it, it's yours. Just hold still a moment and I'm going to put it on, okay?"

Percy nodded numbly, feeling oddly floaty. Kind of like he stood beside his own body and watched from the outside. He wasn't that desperate. He was strong. He had fought Titans and Giants and monsters on so many occasions, he lost count. He led camp to two victories and saved the world twice. He _held_ the world before. He went through Tartarus. But gods did it feel good to just be Nico's. Nothing more. Not the son of Poseidon, not the hero of camp, not the savior of the world. Just simply Nico's. Just doing what Nico said and what pleased Nico and in return being pampered and told that he was good. Percy was pretty sure this feeling was addictive. It made him feel so strangely liberal to be able to show this desperate and vulnerable side to Nico, to know that he was safe with Nico, that Nico wouldn't make fun of him for it, that Nico wouldn't exploit this state Percy was in, that contrary to those things, Nico would take care of him. Percy released a shaky, relieved breath as Nico fastened the collar around Percy's neck. Nico's collar. Because Percy was Nico's.

"You look gorgeous wearing it, gattino", whispered Nico softly, kissing Percy again. "So good."

Percy preened at the praise, baring his neck to Nico as though he was trying to display the collar better. Nico grinned against Percy's skin as he kissed along Percy's neck. Firm hands grasped Percy's thighs and lifted them up and apart, easing his way in. Percy gasped and bucked up up against Nico as he felt the head of his dom's cock pushing in. More and more of Nico's wonderfully thick and long cock pushed into Percy, splitting him farther open than the Sea Prince had ever been.

"S—Shit", groaned Percy, eyes blown wide. "Fuck. S—So... b—big..."

"Thanks", grunted Nico with a shark-like grin. "And you're so incredibly tight, babe."

Percy mewled and licked his dry lips. Nico soon started thrusting, leisurely and slow in a nearly torturing way. Yet at the same time, Percy found himself appreciating that. He wanted to enjoy every last second of their first time together and he loved that Nico took the time with him and didn't rush things for his own pleasure. He knew Nico would probably have more fun going rougher and fucking away, but he gave Percy the time to adjust and even though Percy knew somewhere deep down that this was probably an obvious thing to do for Nico, it wasn't for Percy. And something told Percy that it may be better not to share _that_ thought with his boyfriend, because Nico had this special kind of murder-look in his eyes whenever Percy said things like those.

"Think you can come again for me, gattino?", whispered Nico lowly, fingers curling around Percy's cock, stroking it slowly in rhythm to his thrusts. "Mh, one more time for me, my good boy?"

Mewling again, Percy thrust up into the touch. He felt so raw and overly sensitive after what Nico had done to him before and how he had already come not long ago, but when Nico looked down at him like that, Percy was ready to do basically everything for his Ghost King. When Nico hit his prostate, after how much he had abused that before, Percy howled in a positively animalistic way. Smirking knowingly, Nico did his best to hit that spot again and again and again – until Percy came all over his own chest and stomach. Completely spend after his second orgasm, Percy just collapsed against the bed and let Nico take what he still needed to finish himself. Nico continued kissing him and whispering words of endearment until the Italian also came. It got a wanton whimper out of the son of Poseidon. Nico stayed above him and inside of him until the Ghost King was a bit calmed down from his orgasm. Pulling out, Nico tied the used condom and threw it carelessly away. Percy blinked blearily, wondering at which point Nico had even put one on.

"You did good, you did so good, gods you're amazing", murmured Nico as he peppered Percy's face with kisses. "But we made quite the mess, so I'm going to shadow-travel us to your bathroom so we can both get nicely cleaned up, okay? So we're not sticky when we cuddle, yes?"

Percy nodded meekly, still trying to catch his breath after what they had just spend the past... three hours doing. Wow. Percy stared a little dumbly at the acid-green numbers on Nico's alarm clock. After Nico slowly untied his hands, Percy shook both his arms a bit.

"You alright? Do your hands hurt?", asked Nico concerned.

Shaking his head, Percy turned to look up at his boyfriend. "No. It's fine. Just... a bit numb from me laying on them, but it's fine. Shower. You said shower?"

Nodding slowly, Nico laid his arms around Percy so he could gather the son of Poseidon up in his arms bridal style. It made the Sea Prince blush a bit, but he eagerly laid his arms around Nico's neck and pulled closer to his lover as Nico transported them to Percy's bathroom. The moment Nico put Percy down, the son of Poseidon tried to walk to the showers, just to have Nico grasp his hip.

"Where do you think you're going?", grunted the son of Hades.

"...Shower?", offered Percy a bit unsure.

"Percy, you can barely _stand_ ", pointed Nico out, looking at one of Percy's hands holding onto the sink for support. "Just... sit on the edge of the bathtub while I draw us a bath, amore."

"It's alright, Nico", argued Percy with a frown. "I can take a shower."

"I don't doubt that you _can_. You'd still kick a Titan's ass with a broken arm and a broken leg, Percy", chuckled Nico fondly as he turned on the faucet to fill the tub with hot water. "But this isn't about what you _can_ do, it's about what you don't _have_ to do. You're exhausted and that's completely fine. You were amazing, gattino, so amazing for me, so now let me clean you up and take care of you."

The frown on Percy's face deepened while he watched Nico putting towels and bathrobes out for them both. "You don't have to. The fun part is over, right? We're in my cabin now, so you... you don't have to do this stuff. I can get cleaned up on my own, Nico."

Nico looked at Percy with so much disappointment in his dark eyes that Percy instinctively flinch. Watching that reaction, Nico heaved a sigh and took a deep breath before kneeling down in front of Percy so he could look up into the Sea Prince's eyes. He cupped Percy's cheek tenderly.

"Amore", whispered Nico lovingly. "Me taking care of you isn't limited to the 'fun part'. Me taking care of you extends to the aftermath, it _especially_ extends to that. I know we're in your cabin, but... that's because mine lacks a bathtub, gattino. I... didn't think that aftercare would confuse you that much, Percy, but if it's a problem then I'll shadow-travel us back to my cabin as soon as we're done with the bath, okay? I thought we could do the cuddling in your bed since we're already here, but if you can't deal with me taking care of you outside of sex..."

Percy bit his lower lip hard, looking at Nico doubtfully. "I just... don't understand what you get out of this? I get how bossing me around does something for you in bed, and somehow, not _as_ clear on that one, that all the... kissing and stuff you did there earlier must have done something for you too, but I can't see how cleaning me up like I'm some invalid old geezer is up your alley."

The son of Hades couldn't help but laugh at the cutely confused look on Percy's face and that sassy tone of his. Leaning in, Nico pecked Percy's lips softly and turned the water off as the tub was full.

"If one of us is an old geezer, it's me, since I'm eighty-eight years old", joked Nico to lighten the mood a little. "Look, gattino, me being your dom doesn't mean that I just get to take control and take care of you when we're in a session. After what I did with you, I need to take care of you in the aftermath. You're sticky with cum and you're quite obviously still more than a bit dazed, so I want to make sure that you're alright. Not just physically, also emotionally. I'm not just gonna dump you at your cabin to take care of yourself after I had my fun with you. You're not a toy for my pleasure, Perseus Jackson. You're my very precious and wonderful sub whom I want to take care of."

Percy still looked a bit doubtful, but he also looked a little thoughtful. It had always made him feel kind of dirty and lost when his ex would just up and leave after they were done. And it was kind of nice to see how patiently Nico explained all of this to him, how Nico even _refused_ to leave Percy alone, even after Percy offered to do it alone. Nico was there for him and Nico was so patient with him, treating him like he was something precious. Not just a worthless brat, like Smelly Gabe had always claimed, not just a weird freak, like his classmates had throughout his school career, not just a dumb idiot, like so many of his teachers had treated him as, not just a means of getting what they wanted, as the gods had used him for too many years now.

"...Okay", whispered Percy after a moment.

Nico hummed pleased and grasped Percy's knees to lift them up over the edge of the tub. Percy allowed Nico to help him into the bathtub before the Ghost King slid in behind Percy. Heaving a relieved sigh, Percy leaned against his boyfriend's chest and relaxed a little as the warm water revived him and the feeling of Nico's arms around his waist and his heartbeat beneath Percy's ear assured him that Nico was still there, that Nico cared enough to hold him and still whisper incredibly sweet nonsense into Percy's ear. It was calming, grounding.

"You were incredible, sweetheart", murmured Nico, kissing right above the collar. "Took everything so well without complaining. Didn't even sass me, mh? You were so good, not talking back to me or disagreeing even though all I wanted to do was worship you and I know how many problems you have with... with being appreciated. Which is kind of the point of me choosing this for our first session, because I need you to understand that... you're so much more than just sex or games for me. You're so precious and you mean so much to me. And you allowed me to do that, even though I know it makes you a bit uncomfortable to be the center of attention like that. But you did so good."

"I... I think I... understand that you think I'm precious", offered Percy, frowning thoughtful. "On a bizarre level? Like, I don't understand _why_ you'd think that of me, but I understand _that_ you do."

Nico grinned, partially pleased, and kissed the nape of Percy's neck. "Clever boy. It pains me that you're still having trouble seeing just how amazing you are, but... all the years, all the words, all the pain you've been through, I didn't expect it to go away after only two months of dating. But I love that you understand that _I_ see you this way. Give me more time, I'll make you understand how great you are, Percy Jackson. Great beyond the son of Poseidon or the savior of the world. I'll show you that just Percy is great, outside of heroics and all. I will show you."

"That sounds more like a threat", laughed Percy, burying his face in Nico's chest. "Dork."

Nico hummed with a fond smile on his lips. This was why he had wanted to move the aftercare to Percy's cabin, because Percy would loosen up and joke around with him again. He had noticed in his own cabin, how hard Percy tried to be perfectly obedient and as much as Nico appreciated that during the session itself, he wanted Percy to fully relax and engage afterward, because otherwise he couldn't make sure Percy was truly alright. The son of Hades was still a bit unsure if Percy was truly and fully committed to playing by the rules. Percy had some scars for the bastard that had lulled Percy in with empty promises when Percy had been at his weakest, after Tartarus and after the war, when Percy felt the most useless because there was no war to fight and he was _so afraid_ that the others would let him fall now that he was of no use anymore. The worst? It wasn't a literal monster or even some villainous demigod, it was just a screwed up mortal who had watched too much _50 Shades of Grey_ and thought that his own pleasure stood far above that of his sub and that leaving his sub all alone as soon as he got what he wanted was in any way or shape okay and Nico just wanted to punch both the author of that screwed up book and that fucker who had hurt Percy.

"Will you... tell me why you came to my cabin today?", asked Nico, keeping his voice low and soft.

He started soaping Percy up with tender touch, feeling as though Percy was melting against him so comfortable that it may be safe to ask the question now. Percy stiffened in his lap, making Nico curse in his head. So maybe _not_. Nico wasn't perfect either, or a mind reader for that matter.

"Sh, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, sweetheart", assured Nico comfortingly.

"No, I want to", sighed Percy and curled together on his side so he had as much body contact with Nico as possible, one hand nearly clawing at Nico's shoulder. "It's just... When I came from my sparring session with Clarisse, I overheard a few campers... They were talking about me. They said that I've... given you blue-balls for years and that I only came onto you now that you got crowned Dick King, because I'm a... cock-slut and... and not actually in love with you..."

"Perce-", started Nico with a worried frown, just to be cut off by Percy's intense look.

"And that's why I came to you", continued Percy softly. "Because... Because _I_ know that I love you and... well, all of camp knows that you love me, s—so I came to your cabin to... to show you that I love you. To... assure myself that you know that I love you. And, well, to not think about those jerks and just think about... having you and about being yours..."

The grunt escaping Nico was only partially pleased, but it was majorly surprised. Despite Percy's insecurities about his role as Percy's sub, at the very least Percy seemed very sure about the feelings between them. Deep down, Nico suspected that Percy still didn't understand _why_ Nico loved him, but Percy understood that Nico loved him. That being with Percy was what made Nico happy and since Percy loved Nico and wanted Nico happy, he was probably trying to just proof that even though he wasn't worthy of being with Nico after he had made Nico wait for so long, he could still do whatever was in his powers to make Nico happy. Which is this case turned out to be Percy offering himself to Nico. It felt so strange to Nico to be on this side of things. For two years, Hazel, Will, Cecil, Lou, Jason and Reyna had done everything in their power to fix Nico, to build him back up and help him gain confidence and happiness of his own, to step out of the shadows. So focused on his own healing, Nico hadn't noticed that while he was getting better, Percy was getting worse. All the abuse of his childhood had been one thing, but then had come Tartarus and the beginning of peace. Probably no one had suspected that peace was what had done Percy in. But the wars, the quests, they were what had brought Percy friends, admirers, _purpose_. Without the wars? Percy probably felt like he had no goal anymore. No reason to be here, nothing to offer others to want to be around him anymore. The fears planted by Tartarus were nurtured by this, blossoming into the ugliest flower possible that had its vines tightly wrapped around Percy. So now it was Nico's turn to do what his precious friends had done for him and then some more. Slaying Percy's demons and making sure his beloved Sea Prince would learn to trust himself again.

"That's... That's good", whispered Nico, kissing Percy softly. "You did very good, Percy. Thank you for trusting me and coming to me instead of keeping it all locked in and trying to deal with it yourself. I love you, Percy. I love you very much and being with you makes me so, so happy."

"Mh...", hummed Percy in agreement, nuzzling Nico's neck. "As long as I can make you happy, I..."

 _I have a purpose. I am useful to you. I have the right to be with you_. Nico could hear all of that hanging at the end of that sentence and in a way, he hated them all and loved them all. Hated them, because Percy was so much more. Loved them, because they meant that right now, Percy had chosen Nico as his anchor, his purpose and _that_ gave Nico the opportunity to be there for Percy and help him. Heaving a sigh, Nico ran his fingers through Percy's hair tenderly.

"Even when you don't make me happy", murmured Nico firmly. "Even when you do something that upsets me or makes me unhappy, I will still love you. And you still have a right to be mine. Okay?"

Even though it was reluctant, Percy still nodded. "Can we... move this to the bed for cuddles? Because the water is getting cold and I'm... kinda... sleepy...?"

Nodding in agreement, Nico helped Percy out of the bathtub and placed him back on the edge so he could properly dry Percy up with the ridiculously fluffy blue towel that Nico had bought him. Seriously, how did someone who loved showers and baths that much not own a single towel? Then again, Percy could will himself dry. But the feeling of a fluffy towel and the tender caress were important. He smirked to himself as he saw the way Percy was leaning into the towel and touch like a young kitten that wanted a patting. There was a reason one of Nico's preferred nicknames for Percy was 'gattino', because Percy sure as Hades was Nico's kitten.

"Arms up", ordered Nico as he helped Percy into the warm, cozy bathrobe.

Once Percy was properly dry and dressed, Nico tended to himself. Honestly, those robes were seriously nice. Nico had done good buying them. He wouldn't want to put up with getting dressed right now and neither would Percy. Gathering the son of Poseidon up in his arms bridal style once more, Nico carried his protesting lover over to the blue bed.

"No protests", chimed Nico with a smirk. "You could barely stand there earlier."

"That was before the bath", protested Percy with a pout. "Water like recharges me, you know."

"And I want to carry you to bed, you know", huffed Nico and rolled his eyes.

Percy growled, the sound resembling a tiny young kitten that didn't want to take a bath. Grinning dumbly at that image, Nico flopped down on the bed and tugged Percy under his chin, snuggling up as comfortable into the bed as possible. He watched with fond eyes how Percy picked on the blankets and pillows until the two of them were basically surrounded by a nest.

"I love you, Nico", whispered Percy softly, kissing Nico's jawline.

"I know", replied Nico. "And... And what you told me before, those... bastards, what they called you... You're not. I've never seen you throw yourself at anyone just because the guy had a huge dick. Sure, you _are_ a size queen, but you're _my_ size queen. After all, every king needs his queen, right?"

Percy smiled up at him, cheeks dark pink as he nodded. "Thank you, my king."

Nico snorted amused as the smile turned into a cheeky grin. "Anything for you, my queen. So... how are my chances that you're giving me the names of those bastards?"

"Nico, I love you, but I'm not gonna let you kill any campers", grunted Percy with a frown.

Nico huffed displeased, but he decided not to press for now.

/break\

The next day had both Nico and Percy more at ease, according to basically all their friends. It didn't take a genius to figure out they had their first time. There was a lot of teasing, but most was good natures from their friends who were genuinely happy for them. Rachel had a hell of a good time trying to pull all the little details out of Percy, or rather observing his blushing and reaction and thus concluding if she was on target or not. Most the time, Rachel was busy cooing.

"Wow, I haven't you that happy since before the Battle of Manhattan", grinned Rachel, grabbing Percy's arm and snuggling up to him playfully. "You are positively beaming. Never thought Mister Gloom and Doom over there would ever make someone smile so brightly."

"...Thanks, Dare", grunted Nico unimpressed, one arm tightly around Percy's waist.

Percy sat square, with his cheek on Nico's shoulder and feet in Nico's lap, while Rachel sat on his other side. The bonfire painted them in soft, warm light, highlighting the comfortable atmosphere. On Nico's other side was Will and in front of them sat Cecil and Lou, all also enjoying to join in on Rachel's poking and prodding. After all, they had never seen Nico that at ease and that genuinely happy. Sure, they had worked hard on making sure he'd realize what happiness was over the past two years, but the way he looked at Percy so softly and lovingly and like the whole world spun around him. Grinning mischievously, Rachel leaned up and pulled Percy's shirt down a little.

"Ah, ah, I thought I saw right", chimed the Oracle wickedly. "My, my, what do we have here?"

Percy sputtered slightly and stared wide-eyed and red-cheeked at Rachel, his fingers suddenly clawing at Nico's shirt. The son of Hades frowned a little and reached up to grasp his boyfriend's hand, easing it off the shirt and linking their fingers instead.

"Nico di Angelo's, huh?", read Lou and laughed. "You should probably watch out for your butt, Jackson. I wouldn't put it past Nico to hunt you down with a branding iron, just to make really-really sure that every last person knows he _finally_ got you."

Percy made a high-pitched noise and hid his face in the crook of Nico's neck. Nico buried his nose in Percy's soft hair and kissed the top of his lover's head in a soothing way. Percy hummed softly.

"As much as I appreciate being the butt of your jokes, I'm going to bed", declared Percy with a wide yawn before pecking Nico's lips. "Love you. Sweet dreams. See you guys all tomorrow."

Nico grunted, a bit disappointed that he didn't get to cuddle some more with Percy, because cuddling with Percy during bonfire was one of his favorite pastimes – having all of camp see that Nico and Percy were a couple. But he was very proud of Percy for admitting that he was tired and to see him go to bed early. Percy still had nightmares about Tartarus and his sleeping schedule was more than just off. Dark eyes watched fondly how the Sea Prince walked off toward his cabin.

"Man, Percy is _really_ good for you", whispered Will, wrapping one arm around Nico's shoulder.

"You're so the new golden couple of camp", teased Rachel fondly. "Two two times veterans who both went through Tartarus, lived past sixteen, being happy like that. Out and proud gay couple on top of that. And two children of the Big Three, at that."

"Are you quite done embarrassing me?", grunted the son of Hades annoyed.

"Oh come on, I deserve to do all the teasing in the world", huffed the fierce redhead with a wicked smirk on her lips. "After all, I am going to give you the names of three demigods who thought that 'cock-slut' was in _any_ way a good description of our kind, sweet and beloved savior of Olympus."

"...I'm listening", stated Nico intrigued.

"Feel like beating up some assholes? Because I still have some time to spare", grinned Cecil.

"I'm in. Camp has gotten so boring", hummed Lou, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"No one upsets one of my friends, or messes with the epic romance of Nicercy to which I have been working toward for two years now", huffed Will with a fiercely protective glare.

"You have spend too much time with the Aphrodite Cabin if you gave us a couple-name", sighed Nico and massaged his temples. "And I am quite capable of scaring the living Hades out of anyone who dares insult _my_ Percy. I don't need a group of backup dancers."

"Yeah, but you need someone to make sure you don't _kill_ them", argued Will sharply. "You know Percy wouldn't take too kindly to that and deep down, you don't want it either."

"So you're chaperones then", snorted Nico and got up. "Very well. Get moving."

"This is gonna be fun", declared Cecil and jumped up to follow Nico.

/break\

Cecil was right. It had been a lot of fun even. Nico shook his aching right hand, glaring at the bleeding knuckles as he made his way to his cabin. He would prefer to head over to Percy's cabin, snuggle up to his boyfriend, spoon him and fall asleep with the knowledge that Percy was tugged safely away against Nico. But Percy had turned in early today and Nico didn't want to risk waking his lover, because once that happened, Percy would try to forcefully stay awake so he could enjoy cuddling with Nico – Percy was such an adorable cuddler. So it was better to just let his Sea Prince sleep and instead go to his own cabin. He was feeling pretty beat. Not as beat as those bastards though. Smirking pleased by the turn tonight had taken and the amazing friends he had, Nico opened his door and entered his cabin, intend on just collapsing in his bed.

"Welcome home, master!"

Nico stumbled slightly at the voice and he definitely made a strangled sound somewhere between a moan and a gasp as he actually laid eyes on Percy. He nearly fell flat on his ass. Percy was wearing an overly frilly maid dress with a cute, heart-shaped, fluffy apron and even a matching top-hat, the frilly skirt barely covered Percy's privates, revealing those luscious long legs in blue laced stockings that were most likely fastened on a garter belt beneath the dress. Percy's hair had grown out a little over the past two years, not exactly long but easily covering his ears and the tips touching down on his shoulder. There were two cute blue bows on either side of Percy's head, beneath his ears, decorated with little skulls, making Nico grin fondly. The dress' cleavage was cut deep, not that Percy had anything to show off on that front, but it laid the collar beautifully bare. Percy had been wearing a slightly high-collared shirt all day, like he was still doubtful about showing the collar to others. But right now, in the privacy of Nico's cabin, Percy was proudly showing off the marking of his boyfriend and master. Nico made another strangled sound.

"What... is going on... here?", asked Nico slowly, gulping hard.

Percy smiled brightly as he straightened again, after he had bowed down to greet his master. "When we were in here yesterday, I think it was the first time I ever was in your cabin, you know. I realized what a messy bachelor cabin this is. And... since you're not a bachelor anymore... A—And the... dress-up was one of the first kinks you put down when we talked, s—so... I figured I'd clean up here some and do something... for you... since you somehow managed to turn yesterday to be all about me. I'm in the middle of doing your laundry and I already changed your sheets and made your bed, which was still a very sticky and kind of disgusting mess from last night."

"Yeah... I was kinda busy most of the day and when I was here, I had better things to do", grunted Nico with a slightly sheepish look on his face, licking his lips slowly. "Sorry for the mess."

"No problem", hummed Percy and bounced on the balls of his feet. "That's why I chose the maid outfit. I know you're... you're not good at taking care of yourself, but in a... different aspect than me. So if I let you take care of me in the aspects... I suck at, then you should allow me to take care of you where you totally fail. Which is keeping your place clean and eating more than Happy Meals."

"How do you plan on accomplishing that last one?", inquired Nico, stepping up to Percy.

"Uhm, well, I... finished... high school, this... year. And after the summer, I'll... I'll move away for college. I know... you're getting home schooled by the Athena cabin and Chiron here, but I thought maybe...", started Percy, fists clenched tightly at his sides, voice very soft like he was afraid to actually speak the words aloud, eyes squeezed shut so he didn't have to see Nico's expression. "Maybe... we could... get... get an apartment _together_ and you could enroll in actual high school somewhere close by a—and we could... live together and... stuff...?"

All Nico could really do was stare in utter amazement at his boyfriend. He couldn't even begin to picture how hard it must have been for Percy to gather the courage to ask that. Nico offered Percy the brightest smile possible as he cupped Percy's cheek and kissed him.

" _Yes_ ", replied Nico firmly. "Yes, I'd love that."

Percy took a shaky breath and sacked against Nico. Strong arms wound around Percy's waist and steadied him, lips trailing kisses along Percy's neck in a reassuring and praising manner. They had talked about college before, Nico had seen Percy shifting through applications, unsure which ones he wanted to send. Percy had made it clear _what_ he wanted. Marine biology. Surprisingly enough, his grades had sky-rocketed in the past two years so his graduation had gone incredibly well. It was thanks to the help of Annabeth and other friends. Without the wars and with the nightmares and PTSD, Percy took to studying to distract himself. The Hecate Cabin had created enchanted glasses that magically translated every language to ancient Greek so demigods could read. Once that barricade was broken, Percy actually didn't have that hard a time studying and learning. Nico had been contemplating a cautious and nice way to ask Percy where he wanted to go in the end and how he wanted to keep their relationship going. Nico wouldn't have minded to shadow-travel to wherever it was pulling Percy, but living with Percy sounded so much better.

"So...", drawled Nico, running his hands up Percy's thighs to cup his obviously panties-clad ass and squeeze tightly. "Mh... this feels nice. This is very nice. What's the plan, gattino?"

"You just... go and do whatever it is you normally do before you go to bed and let me finish my work", declared Percy with a grin. "I'm not done yet. Your cabin... really is a mess."

Nico looked a bit surprised at that, blinking slowly. "Wait. You... didn't mean for this to... uh... end in sex? You seriously just wanted to clean up my mess...?"

Percy shrugged, still smiling brightly at his boyfriend. "Master makes a mess, maid cleans it up. Just kick back and relax while I'll finish here. Let's... see what you do with your maid then."

Nico chuckled strangled and nodded sharply. Just watching Percy in that outfit sounded like a brilliant plan actually. Percy was so fucking gorgeous in that outfit and having sex would imply removing at least parts of the delectable costume. Laying down and looking at Percy in that dress sounded like the perfect way of coming down after a long day. Shrugging out of his jeans, he contemplated for only a moment to fold it. Then he stepped out of it and just collapsed on the bed, one teasing eyebrow raised as he stared intently at Percy. His pretty maid smiled knowingly and picked up the jeans, folding it neatly and carrying it to Nico's wardrobe. The son of Hades was stunned as he saw that everything inside was neatly folded, actually. He normally just threw his clothes into his closet and closed it again before anything could fall out.

"I also took the liberty of washing it all, because I wasn't... quite sure which ones were clean and which ones... weren't", stated Percy as he closed the door again. "That alright, master?"

"Uh... uhm, yeah...", nodded the son of Hades slowly. "Sure. Perfect, babe."

Snuggling up to his pillows, Nico noted that they smelt extremely pleasant. Like the sea-breeze. Frowning confused, Nico snuggled up even more and took another deep breath. Percy all the while bend down to polish the glass table, back to Nico which meant the frilly skirt flopped up and revealed the light-blue panties with the flowery lace and a large, thick _NICO'S_ stitched square all over Percy's ass. The son of Hades grunted strangled and stared with dark eyes.

"Two questions, Miss Jackson", prompted Nico hoarsely. "Your panties. And my sheets."

"Questions normally include a question mark, sir", chimed Percy cheekily, smirking over his shoulders. "I asked Mitchell, who is a god when it comes to embroidery, because... I thought you may like it, master. And since you don't seem to own any detergent, or at least I couldn't find it anywhere even after searching, I used mine. I... I hope that's not a problem...?"

Nico grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at the foot end, burying his nose in it and getting comfortable to watch Percy. "No problem at all. More the opposite. I used to just snatch whatever detergent was left in the laundry room, because I don't care too much. But right now, my bed smells like something others associate with the ocean, but _I_ associate with Percy Jackson. I happen to enjoy the scent of Percy Jackson very much. My bed smells like Percy Jackson. That's nice."

"...You know, you could... also have that by... having a lot of Percy Jackson around?"

"That, of course, would be even better", laughed Nico amused. "C'mon, keep cleaning, gattino."

After a little while, Nico took the book he had been reading from the nightstand, noting that all the dog ears he had put in were smoothed out and instead there was a piece of paper sticking out to mark his page. Percy had even fixed the damn book. When he opened it, his breath hitched a bit. It was the ticket from the Colosseum when Percy and Nico had gone to Rome on their first date. There was the time-stamp to prove it, the date of their first date printed on the paper.

"Y—You...", stammered Nico, feeling oddly light. "You kept them..."

"Of course I did. I have mine in a... box, under my bed", admitted Percy, cheeks turning red. "When I saw that you don't use any kind of bookmark, I figured I'd put your ticket in. If you... want it."

"That's so utterly cheesy and sappy and I love it", laughed Nico airily. "Thank you. I wasn't aware you had kept them. I'm glad you did though. It's very sentimental, but... I like that."

Percy looked honestly relieved as he turned back to cleaning. Nico spotted a small fond smile as he watched Percy. That guy was full of surprises. And it sure as hell were the best kind of surprises. Nico also grew curious of that box under Percy's bed. So far, Nico had always assumed it was Percy's box with sex toys. Apparently, it was something more embarrassing and more interesting. Memorabilia. Cute things Percy cherished and wanted to keep safe. Nico was giddy to learn what Percy considered treasure enough to store it in there.

"Can I ever look into that box under your bed?", asked Nico honestly.

"...Maybe if you move in together with me", answered Percy after a moment.

Nico hummed and nodded in agreement. He wasn't going to snoop, even if Percy would have said clearly no, then Nico would have accepted that. But that answer, he could more than live with that. Running his fingers along the paper of the ticket, Nico's eyes flittered over the page. He wasn't really reading, more often than not did he look up and watch Percy. The son of Poseidon was humming _Part Of Your World_ while cleaning and he looked honestly at ease. At first Nico had thought that Percy was humoring him with this, but it really looked like cleaning relaxed Percy.

"There's nectar in your nightstand", pointed Percy out after a little while. "At least eat that if you don't plan on cleaning out your bleeding knuckles, please."

Blinking slowly, Nico looked up at his boyfriend. Honestly, he had completely forgotten about that. Looking down, he noticed the crusted blood. Percy had positively distracted him.

"You're... not reacting the way I thought you would", offered Nico vaguely.

"I'm not stupid. I left you alone, you most likely got the names of the campers that were assholes to me yesterday and then you decided to beat them up", replied Percy. "I'm _not_ going to fawn over injuries you gained while doing something I explicitly asked you not to do. Sir."

There was a cold edge to Percy's voice and Nico nodded stiffly. "Okay. I'm... sorry. But in my defense, Rachel bribed me and dangled the names in front of me. I could hardly say no."

Percy sighed and turned toward his boyfriend with an upset look on his face. "I don't need you to fight my battles, Niccoló. I decided not to do anything, because I've had enough violence throughout my life and someone talking shit is not worth my time."

Nico made a face at the use of his proper first name. "Not worth your time, but sure as Hades worth _my_ time. No one gets to upset my Percy, okay? _I_ needed to do that. I needed to show them that I won't allow such a thing to happen again. Can we... just forget about the thing, please?"

Sighing softly, Percy nodded before turning his attention back on the shelf he was dusting off. Nico obediently rubbed a little nectar over his knuckles and watched how the slight pain and scratches disappeared. If he was being honest, he felt a little guilty for being the jerks up even though Percy had asked him not to, but then he remembered the panicked looks on the bastards' faces and he felt decidedly better. Settling back on his bed, Nico watched Percy again. This could easily become his favorite pastime, just watching Percy. Especially so Percy in a short dress. He growled darkly and lustfully as he watched how Percy cleaned the lowest shelf, sitting down there on his knees and showing off that panties-clad ass spotting Nico's name. He could feel himself getting hard.

"Those panties were such a nice idea, gattino", praised Nico, voice dark. "So good, mio gattino."

"You know, this is the maid outfit, not the kitten outfit", chimed Percy teasingly.

"Yeah, I can see-", started Nico with a laugh before pausing. "Wait, not _the_ kitten outfit?"

The teasing grin on Percy's lips took a seductive turn. "Your preferred nickname for me, next to babe and sweetheart, is gattino. Of course I also got a pair of kitten ears and a kitten tail."

"Does it make me sound like a jerk if I say that I didn't expect you to know what gattino means...?"

Percy laughed, that light sweet sound Nico loved. "What can I say? I kinda-sorta took Italian for extra credit in my last three semesters. Because you started calling me stuff in Italian and I... I wanted to know if you... were calling me mean things, I guess? But then I realized you were calling me silly things like kitten or Sea Prince and stuff and I... kinda really liked it a lot?"

"Wait. You mean you... you... you speak Italian?", stammered Nico and gulped hard.

"Si", replied Percy with a teasing grin. "Ti piace?"

"Mi piace davvero", grunted Nico and sat up. "Vieni qui, mio gattino." Percy hummed and abandoned his cleaning job to crawl onto the bed instead. "Sono orgoglioso di te, mio amore."

"Grazie mille", whispered Percy with a shy smile and leaned in for a kiss.

Percy straddled Nico's lap and the son of Hades grasped Percy's firm, soft ass tightly, squeezing it possessively. They kissed deeply and slowly, Nico trying to convey how much this meant to him. A thought started to form in his mind. He had wanted to move back to Italy ever since the Giant War. He missed his home, his true home. So many horrible things had happened since he had come to the US – his mother had died, he had lost seventy years of time, his sister had died, he had spend four years in total isolation and torturing himself emotionally. He had fond memories of Italy that had come back over the years. It was the place he wanted to start anew. Yes, camp had helped him heal again but in the end it was a summer camp and he was already sixteen. Reyna and Jason had offered him to move to New Rome for college, but in a way, even though Greeks and Romans had a truce, there was a natural barricade between them after all. There was a reason for the millennia of history between the two sides. So living at each other's places was not yet a thing. Some Romans spend summer at Camp Half-Blood, some Greeks spend summer at Camp Jupiter, but more than the two months of summer? Not yet. Maybe in the future, but the peace they had established over the past two years was not yet quite there. So why not Italy? Why not Venice?

"My zia Elena, mamma's sister, she... kept living in our old villa in Venice", drawled Nico slowly, a bit shaky as he wasn't unsure if they were ready to approach such a topic just yet. "She passed in the eighties and... well, she had left the villa to her caretaker since she was childless. I stumbled over this last summer when I did a little research on... what happened to my family."

Percy nodded attentively, looking up at Nico with wide, curious eyes, eager that Nico was willing to share something about his past, which he never did. "I'm... sorry. But..."

"I tracked down the caretaker. His daughter is maintaining the villa, since he's too old to live in the big place on his own and... I... kind of... bought it", admitted Nico, a faint blush on his cheeks. "She didn't want it, wanted to move to the US ironically, and I... It was the childhood home of my nonno Antonio and his little sister. They grew up there, my mamma and her zia grew up there and for the first ten years of my life, me and Bianca grew up there. Ever since Will and the others were so insistent on making me think happy thoughts, I started to think about... how I'd like my children to grow up there too. Which is why I bought it. And, uhm, to end this awkward rant, I wanted to move there at some point. So... if your... Italian is even half decent, would you... like the idea of living in Venice with me? Going to college there? Because... to me, camp was a new start that helped me healing, but I want to... move on. And you could use a fresh start. Somewhere new."

"...Venice?", sputtered Percy with wide eyes. "That is... I mean, you saw my choices and I wanted to go somewhere a bit farther away from both camps, but... Europe... is... kinda... uhm..."

"You don't have to", added Nico hastily. "And you also don't have to decide right now. Okay?"

Heaving a sigh, Percy nodded slowly. "Okay. Yeah, give me time to think about it."

"Just keep in mind that your amazing boyfriend can shadow-travel, so you could still visit your mom or camps whenever you want without thinking about long flights that you hate anyway."

"You... drive a hard bargain, Mister di Angelo", laughed Percy softly and kissed Nico.

"Yeah, I know I'm great", grinned Nico and pulled Percy closer. "I think it's time for bed, mh? You must be exhausted after all the cleaning and it's already pretty late, gattino."

"But... sex?", asked Percy confused as he was being adjusted on Nico's lap.

"Tomorrow. We don't have to always have sex. Tonight, it was nice to just watch you in that outfit", chuckled Nico fondly, kissing the Sea Prince again. "Now let's sleep some, mh?"

Yawning widely, Percy snuggled up to the son of Hades. If he was being honest, he really was tired and he wasn't sure if he could put up with having sex right now. Just laying on top of Nico and sleeping sounded like a great thing to do, actually. His own heart was beating faster at what Nico had just offered to him. Moving in together was one thing, but Venice? Nico's childhood home?

/break\

Nico bit his lips as he woke up in the middle of the night. Percy looked so utterly peaceful as he snuggled up to the Ghost King. Nico didn't even really know what had woken him up. Then again, he really was a light sleeper and he didn't need a lot of sleep anyway. Tilting his head, he brushed the soft hair out of Percy's face and marveled at how beautiful a serene Percy was.

"Mh... I'm kinda bored, amore", mused Nico softly. "I think I'll check on you."

After how they had come to confess their feelings to each other, Nico had confronted Percy and asked for Percy's permission to visit the Sea Prince's dreams. Percy had said that he didn't mind, whether it be giving Nico 'a show' with a sex dream or so Nico could pull Percy out of a nightmare. Right now, Nico was bored and he suspected a nice show in Percy's dreams. Closing his eyes, Nico found his way into the dream-world. Though what he found in Percy's dream was not exactly the kind of show he had expected. Percy, an older-looking Percy, stood at the stove, a tiny toddler nestled against his chest and neck as he prepared some kind of meal. Two little ones were running around Percy, laughing and giggling. Nico couldn't quite make their faces out – which wasn't untypical in a dream – but one had sun-kissed skin and the other leaned more toward Nico's olive-skin. The doorbell rang and disturbed Nico's observations. Both he and dream Percy turned toward the door, but before they could even leave the kitchen, a pre-teen child ran up to open.

"Papá is home!", exclaimed the pre-teen.

In came an older Nico, wearing a suit and having some distinctive gray around his temples. The dream Nico smiled and lifted the pre-teen up into his arms with a grunt, carrying the kid into the kitchen and smiling at the rest of the family awaiting him in the room.

"Carino, sono a casa", announced Nico as he approached them.

"Mh, I can see that, amato marito", replied Percy with the softest smile.

Percy leaned in to kiss Nico, resting one hand on Nico's chest. Nico reached up to rest his own hand on top of Percy's, their wedding bands sparkling next to each other as the two kissed. The toddler on Percy's arms giggled and reached out for Nico's curls, while the pre-teen made child-typical 'ew'-sounds at seeing her parents kiss. Real Nico felt positively knocked out by the overall picture.

/break\

After visiting Percy's utterly beautiful dream, Nico fell into a deep and more than peaceful slumber. He only woke up when something tight and warm gripped his cock. Nico jolted awake and stared blearily up at the very gorgeous maid riding his cock. What a way to wake up. The son of Hades took another moment to gather his bearings while Percy slowly rolled his hips and rode Nico, still wearing the pretty maid costume, hands spread out on Nico's chest for support.

"Well, good morning", grunted Nico and adjusted himself. "What a nice greeting."

"You woke me up by poking me in the stomach with a _very_ impressive morning wood", hummed Percy, lifting himself up some to come back down on his boyfriend's dick. "I spend a couple minutes just staring at it, to be honest. It's so fucking huge. I got horny. Started giving you a blowjob, but... you decided to sleep through it. I got kinda hornier. So... well..."

Nico snorted amused, running his hands up and down Percy's smooth thighs. "I'm not complaining, gattino. This is _very_ nice. I could totally get used to it, you know."

"Mh... duly noted. Anything to please you, master", hummed Percy and licked his lips.

"Looks to me like you're enjoying this just as much, my pretty maid", chuckled Nico.

"Of course! Pleasing my master also pleases me, sir", chimed Percy with a broad grin.

Groaning softly, Nico felt his orgasm building up. He gripped Percy's hips tightly, clinging onto his lover, which Percy took as a hint to pick up his speed. Nico moaned loudly as he came, slamming Percy down hard and holding him in place. Both of them whimpered at Nico's orgasm. After a moment of catching his breath, Percy slowly climbed off his lover, cautiously peeling the condom off and tying it. Nico rolled his eyes fondly as Percy pointedly walked to the bin to throw it away.

"Come back to bed and let me cuddle you", ordered Nico, lifting one arm in invitation.

"Yes, sir", chimed Percy, crawling back into his lover's arms.

"Good boy", whispered Nico, kissing the top of Percy's head. "You're such a good, good boy."

"Thank you, master", mumbled Percy embarrassed, hiding his face in Nico's chest.

"No, really, you're such a good boy", grinned Nico. "This was _such_ a nice surprise, babe. So good."

"Not like I could resist that amazing giant cock of yours", whispered Percy and licked his lips.

"Horny little minx", laughed Nico and shook his head. "C'mon, let's go and take a shower."

Percy groaned and buried his face in Nico's chest, but the son of Hades ignored him and shadow-traveled them right into Percy's shower. The Ghost King enjoyed peeling the pretty dress off his boyfriend before stripping down the shirt he was still wearing. Once both were naked, Nico turned on the hot water and started soaping Percy up. They shared their shower in comfortable silence. After both were dried up and again dressed in the fluffy bathrobes, Nico guided the way into Percy's cabin and to Percy's closet. The son of Hades was aware of all the clothes Percy had stolen from him over the past weeks, so Nico easily found clothes for himself. He also offered Percy some of his clothes and Percy smiled softly as he pulled Nico's black sweater over his head.

"Can... we talk about your dream last night?", asked Nico slowly.

The couple snuggled up on Percy's bed, because it was way too early to leave the cabin and face camp life just yet. Nico had a dopey smile on his lips as he noticed how Percy played with the tag on his collar absentmindedly. He loved seeing Percy wearing the collar, but he loved it even more to see how much Percy seemed to love his collar. Leaning in, Nico kissed Percy's cheek.

"Was it naughty?", wanted Percy to know, curious expression. "Oh. Did it give you ideas?"

"Ah. So... you don't remember then?", sighed Nico a bit disappointed. "It... It wasn't naughty. But... to be honest, it did give me some... very inspiring ideas."

"Huh?", grunted Percy confused, tilting his head inquisitively. "What was it about?"

Sighing again, Nico tightened his grip on Percy's waist. "You... were older. Were cooking dinner, while holding a baby. Two other little bambini were running around you and... then I came home."

"Oh. That one", nodded Percy slowly, blushing faintly. "I... have that kind of often? Uhm, y—you don't have to think anything about it, really. Just... forget you saw it?"

"What... if I don't want to forget it?", offered Nico cautiously. "I mean, quite obviously not any time soon. I'm only sixteen and we've only been dating for two months now, but somewhere down the road, like ten years in the future or so, then... then that'd be really nice..."

The way Percy looked at him made Nico wonder if what he had said was awfully wrong or beautifully right. "T—Ten years down the road...? Y—You... can see us... together... in ten years?"

"I can see us together in fifty years and more", grunted Nico with a frown, caressing Percy's cheek. "You... You do understand that I don't just love you, right? You're the one, my one. I've been in love with you for six years now and those feelings, even though I actively fought them for four years, all they did was grow stronger. And now that I _finally_ have you, I don't plan on losing you again, not until we're both really old and gray and even then, I plan on finding you again in the underworld. I'm in for all of this, for as long as you will have me at your side, Percy."

"Okay. Okay. So, kids. Ten years in the future. Okay", nodded Percy hastily.

"Yeah", nodded Nico grinning at the beautiful smile on Percy's lips. "Yeah. We could... I don't know, well, who knows, maybe our parents will have demigod children by then again and we may end up adopting them? Or a mischievous little kid of Hermes or something?"

There was an odd frown on Percy's face as he shook his head. "Oh. Uhm, I thought... own kids...?"

Nico mirrored Percy's frown. "Well, like I said, we could talk about it way in the future, when it actually comes to it. Though to be honest I'm not the biggest fan of surrogates. We'd have some kids being yours and some being mine, but... I think I'd prefer to just adopt a kids that's... neither of ours, because I kind of fear there'd be favoritism. Not sure in which direction, like if I'd try to coddle up more to your biological children, trying to make up for the lack of DNA link, or..."

"No, I mean, own kids, yours and mine", interrupted Percy and blinked slowly. "It's why I insisted that whenever we have sex, we will use condoms. So I don't end up as a teen mom."

It took Nico a moment to process this information. "Wait... You... c—can get... p—pregnant?"

"Uhu", nodded Percy, adapting a frown again. "It's a thing. I mean, a power of mine. I dunno, I kinda expected this to be a thing you'd know, what with your early on obsession with Mythomagic and how you delved into mythology after you learned you're a demigod. Think about it, Aphrodite was born to the sea, simply because a torn-off dick was tossed into the ocean. That's all it took for the sea to give birth to the goddess of love. My dad once got impregnated by a male god too. The sea is fertile, life-bearing, and so are its children. It doesn't matter that I'm a guy." Percy paused, studying Nico's face carefully. "Are... Are you freaking out? Please don't freak out on me!"

"N—Not freaking out. Just... taking in the information", grunted Nico slowly. "That's... uhm... Okay. That's amazing. I never... never thought about having own children, not since I realized I'm gay. This is... really very incredibly amazing. I think I may love you even more right now."

Percy blushed and ducked his head embarrassed, blushing a bit before grinning softly. "Well, what kind of queen would I be if I couldn't offer my king any heirs, mh?"

Nico laughed heartedly and kissed Percy deeply, conveying all the love he felt.

/omake\

Nico groaned and popped his neck as he returned from school. High school was hell, but he managed, because he knew Percy was waiting for him at their villa. When Nico unlocked the door and entered, he didn't even get the chance to call out for his lover, because Percy already stood there, looking very guilty and shifting nervously. He was wearing the school girl uniform with the too short skirt and Nico's eyes instantly darkened as he saw that. He loved that outfit and he knew exactly what it meant that Percy was waiting for him in this specific costume.

"Hello, sir", mumbled Percy and bit his lips shyly. "I—I... I know I failed the test, but can I do _anything_ to make my grades go up, Mister di Angelo? _Anything at all_?"

Percy knew how much Nico hated that teacher he had today and he knew how hard this week had been on Nico and he knew how much Nico loved it when Percy dressed up. Nico's eyes softened as he kissed Percy deeply. He appreciated how his lover was trying to lighten his mood.

"Well, a naughty girl like you who doesn't learn her lesson first of all needs to be taught a lesson", grunted Nico with a stern frown. "Go to my office, bend over the desk and stick your ass out. Wait like that for me until I come for you. Don't move. Am I understood?"

Percy grinned brightly and skipped down the hall. Nico rolled his eyes and got rid of his tie. It was to cheer Nico up, but in the end Percy enjoyed his spankings probably more than Nico did. Nico took his sweet time to approach his waiting lover. At the desk, Nico grasped the wooden ruler there and ran it slowly up Percy's thighs, making him shudder. Without further delay, Nico started to let the ruler come down hard on Percy's ass and thighs, barely pausing between the hits. He knew Percy loved his spankings like that the most. Percy was a whimpering and sobbing mess by the time the beautiful firm ass was dark red. Nico loved listening to the cute little sounds and to the echo of the slaps, he loved watching how the pale skin turned a dark ruby red, one shade at a time.

"Okay. That's enough for today", declared Nico, cautiously rubbing the tears off Percy's cheeks.

Nico's office was normally off-limits for Percy, since it was for Nico to concentrate on work. They did have a special play-room to make things easier for Percy now that they were living together. But some session, especially themed ones, they'd move to a different room. They had agreed on that. Gathering Percy up in his arms, Nico carried him over to the couch in the corner, placing Percy on his lap and resting his hands on top of the nicely heated flesh, squeezing a little. Percy whimpered and buried his face in Nico's neck. Nico suspected that he wasn't the only one who has had a hard day. When Percy initiated a session involving a spanking, it was normally about Percy wanting to drown out something or seeking punishment for something he thought he had done wrong. Nico found himself incredibly grateful to be in the position of stabilizing Percy and helping him through life. Smiling tenderly, Nico placed a soft kiss on top of Percy's head. This was true happiness.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
